Papa
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Je l'ai finalement achevée, merci à tous ! ... Papa et Maman vont ils passer aux travaux pratiques ? LEMON !
1. Chapter 1

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Voici un petit essai à vous mettre sous la dent en attendant que je finisse mes "Chroniques" ... J'ai trouvé ça très "moyen" alors je me permets de vous demander si cette fiction vous plait. Dans ce cas je la finirai. Sinon ... je vais pas me casser les c*uilles pour un truc imbuvable XD et je l'arrête ! Bonne lecture (je l'espère pour vous)

* * *

« - Dorénavant, appelez moi PAPA ! »

Léger silence. Tout le monde se tourna vers le capitaine.

« - Mais il nous bave quoi l'autre la-bas ? »

Roronoa Zoro. N'aime pas être dérangé pendant sa sieste, surtout pour des futilités.

« - Va savoir. »

Sanji. Blasé, s'occupe patiemment de ses légumes.

« - Laisse tomber, tu sais bien qu'il délire en permanence. »

Nami. La voix de la raison.

« - Hihi. »

Robin. La voix de … rien du tout, en fait, elle parle pas.

« - Tu te sens bien Luffy ? Tu veux que je t'examine ? »

Tony Tony Chopper. Décidément bien trop gentil et naïf.

« - Nami a raison, c'est un délire, ça lui passera. »

Usopp. Bien trop concentré sur son expérience au tabasco pour écouter son capitaine.

« - MAAAAAAAIIIIIIS ! »

Il semblerait que Luffy ait trouvé le moyen d'obtenir une meilleure attention de la part de ses nakamas.

« - Luffy, tu as 25 secondes pour t'exprimer sans crier, et t'as intérêt à dire un truc intelligent, sans quoi, je t'enverrai au fond de l'océan et je vendrai ton pantacourt sur eBay.

- Je veux être votre père !

- Retiens ta respiration, tu vas avoir une sensation d'humidité, c'est normal.

- Barbe Blanche, on l'appelle bien "Père" ! Je veux qu'on m'appelle pareil ! Je veux pouvoir vous protéger, mes fils ! »

Les mugiwaras eurent un petit sourire.

« - On sait bien que tu tiens à nous, mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à être le Papa ?

- Parce qu'on est une famille, et que je suis le chef ! »

Usopp releva le nez de ses magouilles.

« - Luffy, on a tous déjà un père. Je veux bien en avoir un deuxième si vraiment tu insistes (parce que, vu comment c'est parti, tu vas pas nous laisser le choix) mais … t'es trop jeune ! »

Pris au dépourvu, le jeune capitaine entama une longue et laborieuse réflexion. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent son front, pendant que son visage devint rouge pour ensuite virer au violet.

« - Pense à respirer, baka.

- PFUAAAH ! Mais je vous considère comme mes fiiiiils ! Si Barbe Blanche le fait, pourquoi pas moi ? Nous sommes une famille ! J'ai dit ! »

Touchés par l'insistance du capitaine, les membres de l'équipage apprécièrent la considération de Luffy à leur égard. Il était peut être un crétin fini, mais il avait un grand cœur … Nami prit la parole.

« - C'est mignon Luffy, mais on est pas obligé de faire comme eux tu sais...

- MAIS JE VEUUUUUUX JE VEUX JE VEUX ! »

Le retour du gosse hystérique en mode "je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux de noël même si on est encore en novembre". Nami préféra l'argument "Je fais du catch, donc j'ai toujours raison".

« - Aïeuuuuh !

- Je veux bien que tu sois mon Papa, Luffy, mais, Usopp a raison, tu es un peu jeune non ?

- Merci Chopper … écoute, je crois que j'ai une idée … »

Il chuchota à l'oreille du renne son plan, celui ci rigola joyeusement tandis que le reste de l'équipe semblait perplexe : "une idée ? C'est tellement rare …"

« - REUNION D'EQUIPAAAAAAAGE TOUT DE SUIIIIIIIITE ! »

Réunion qui commença assez brutalement quand on sait que Nami ne supporte pas un taux de décibels trop élevé … et quand l'intégralité de l'équipage est en ce moment même déjà dans la cuisine.

Les bosses n'empêchant pas Luffy de parler, il annonça :

« - Vous avez raison ! Je suis bien jeune pour endosser le rôle du père ! Il faut que je profite de ma jeunesse, je ne peux me consacrer à vos études et vos problèmes personnels, je sais que c'est

regrettable, mais je ne peux pas être votre père …

- Mais OÙ il va pêcher tout ça ?

- C'est pour ça, que notre Papounet à tous … c'est ZORO ! »

Comment se ramasser par terre alors qu'on est déjà sur le sol, me direz vous. Impossible hein ? Et bien pourtant, c'est l'exploit que viens de réaliser Roronoa Zoro aujourd'hui même. Tranquillement assis contre le mur, il tentait de fermer l'œil et un abruti a commencé à crier des débilités, suffisamment étonnantes pour le faire tomber sur le sol dans un grand fracas.

Luffy, Chopper et Usopp se jetèrent sur lui en hurlant "Papaaaaaa", Nami et Robin ricanaient dans leur coin, Sanji, lui, ne se retenaient pas et pleurait de rire, affalé sur sa table.

« - LACHEZ MOI, TEME ! ON PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI TU NOUS SORS CA ?

- Bah t'es plus vieux que moi, et puis t'es costaud, tu vas nous protéger !

- TU PEUX TRÈS BIEN LE FAIRE TOUT SEUL ! JE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE PARTICIPERAI À VOS DÉLIRES D'ARRIÉRÉS MENTAUX !

- Papa ! Porte moi sur tes épaules !

- Papa ! Raconte moi une histoire !

- Papa ! Demande à Sanji de me faire à manger !

- GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- LA FERME BAKA-COOK ! Pourquoi c'est pas lui le père ? Il est plus vieux que moi !

- De quelques mois seulement ! Et je m'en voudrais de réprimer tes instincts paternels... "Papounet" !

- Ah ! T'as pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça Sanji !

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que toi, tu es la Maman. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« - Pardon ? »

Ce fut au tour de Zoro de déguster l'un des plus grand fou-rires de sa carrière.

« - Bah oui, tu te disputes toujours avec Papa et tu fais à manger ! Tu es la Maman ! … Maman j'ai faim ! »

Ce fut une chaise que Luffy se mangea, suivit de la semelle d'une mère très énervée.

« - La prochaine fois, quand tu penses à des conneries dans le genre, jette toi dans l'océan, ce sera beaucoup plus utile.

- Voyons Sanji-kun, je trouve qu'il n'a pas si tord que ça, tu es une vraie femme au foyer, hihihi !

- Nami-san ! »

Zoro se calma un peu, s'approcha de son "épouse", l'enlaça par derrière et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« - Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir, "chérie" ? »

L'équipage n'assimila pas la blague tout de suite, c'est la première fois que le bretteur se montrait câlin avec Sanji, en fait, c'est la première fois qu'il se montrait câlin tout court. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle, le cuistot ne se rebella pas immédiatement.

« - Que … LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE, TÊTE DE MOUSSE !  
_Puissant... chaleureux... agréable... ne me lâche pas, serre moi plus fort._

- On va pas se disputer devant les gosses voyons, ce serait irresponsable de notre part.  
_Tu serais tellement plus convaincant si ton corps ne trahissait pas tes pensées, Baka-cook._

- JE-T'AI-DIT-DE-ME-LACHER, BRETTEUR DE MES DEUX !  
_Je sens son torse contre moi … son souffle contre mon oreille … je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche..._

- Allez, je capitule, tu as raison, c'est pas l'heure pour les câlins.  
_Patience, patience..._

- Maman, on mange quand ?

- Attend, je finis ma sauce et … MAIS NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA TOI ! »

Le repas se déroula dans l'ambiance délirante habituelle, les "sales gosses" profitant pleinement de ce nouveau jeu, Zoro, lui, en profitant un peu trop pleinement, Sanji le fuyant comme la peste, craignant que les mains de tête d'algues retentent quelques attouchements plutôt dérangeants. Nami et Robin, demandèrent un petit café au cuisinier et allèrent dans leur chambre, mettre en pratique une de leurs activité favorite : le commérage.

« - Notre Zoro international a l'air conquis par ce nouveau jeu, dis moi !

- Disons qu'il profite, tout sauf subtilement, de la situation.

- Luffy a de bonnes idées, même s'il ne s'en rend pas toujours bien compte.

- Je suis d'accord, mais Cook-san n'a pas l'air très coopératif, Zoro-san va avoir du mal.

- Il est trop rentre-dedans ! Je ne suis pas sure que ça plaise à Sanji-kun.

- Je pense qu'il a un potentiel … ah ! On va pouvoir le vérifier très vite.

- Raconte moi tout ce que tu vois, Robin. »

Sanji congédia tous les zouaves de sa cuisine afin de faire la vaisselle dans un calme relatif, et de se laisser aller à un briefing mental plus que nécessaire. PAS NORMAL. Ces sensations, ces émotions. Le comportement du Marimo. Sa propre réaction. PAS NORMAL DU TOUT MÊME. Oui bon, relativisons. Tout le monde aime les caresses, c'est doux et agréable … non, non, non ! Zoro n'a rien de doux et d'agréable ! Seule la gente féminine a de quoi faire rêver le cuistot. Et à part Nami et Robin, personne d'autre n'a l'autorisation de le faire fantasmer. Encore moins ce bretteur à la noix … et pourtant … Et si c'était la faute de l'abstinence ? Pourtant, il arrive à la supporter facilement d'habitude... peut être que la présence d'un autre corps lui manque … dans ce cas … pourquoi il ne réagit pas comme ça quand il est en contact avec Nami, ou Robin ? Pourquoi avec Tronche de gazon ? Pourquoi avec lui ? Pourquoi seulement avec lui ? Énervé. Oui, énervé. Pas normal tout ça. Une clope. Vite.

Sanji sortit sur le pont et alluma nerveusement une de ses précieuses cigarettes. Il recracha la fumée, et poussa un soupir.

« - Tu as mis les enfants au lit ?

- Dégage Marimo.

- Voyons, il faut prendre soin de notre descendance, le sommeil est primordial pour avoir une bonne santé.

- Je copule pas avec des algues moi. »

Zoro, tout sourire, s'approcha encore un peu de sa chère et tendre épouse, ignorant ses râlements.

« - On peut reprendre notre séance câlin maintenant, "chérie".

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, ne me touche pas, va t en ou je t'explose.

- Voyons, le sexe c'est important dans la vie de couple.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Zoro ne souriait plus.

« - Ce petit jeu va trop loin, laisse moi. Et si l'abstinence te pose problème, demande à ta main droite. »

Le bretteur poussa un soupir de résignation, se retourna et, avant de passer la porte du dortoir, s'adressa à Sanji.

« - Mais je ne joue pas. »

Le lendemain, Zoro annonça que ce genre de blague n'étaient drôles qu'un moment, et dans les jours qui suivirent, la vie repris son cours normal à bord du Merry Go. Enfin presque. Sanji se sentait plus troublé qu'il ne devrait l'être. Si troublé qu'il évitait tout contact physique avec l'escrimeur, préférant s'arrêter au stade "joute verbale". Et cette situation dura … dura … jusqu'à ce que l'auteure, sadique et yaoiste de son état, décida de faire bouger les choses.

« - SANJIIIIIIII ! JE VEUX DES CORNICHONS !

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE SOUDAINE PASSION POUR LES CORNICHONS ? TU EN AS INGURGITÉ DEUX DOUZAINES DE BOCAUX CE MATIN !

- CORNICHOOOOOOOONS ! »

La tronche de Junkie-en-manque de son capitaine effraya quelque peu le blondinet qui accouru dans un endroit sécurisé. Il traversa le navire à grands pas, et rentra en trombe dans la salle de bain, espérant y éviter les supplications de Luffy.

Problème.

Bah oui.

Sinon c'est pas drôle.

La salle de bain elle est pas vide.

Et devinez qui c'est que y'a dedans ? (très français tout ça)

Non ? Vous voyez pas ?

Mi-homme, mi-algue ?

Toujours pas ?

On ne continue pas tant que tout le monde ici présent n'a pas trouvé la réponse !

Okay, j'arrête de faire ma chiante, je sais bien que vous avez trouvé.

SIR RORONOA ZORO avait tranquillement pris son bain dans la-dite salle de bain. Il faut avouer qu'on aurait pas l'idée d'aller se faire couler un bain autre part. Bref. Il avait profité de la douce tiédeur de l'eau pour détendre ses muscles après l'un de ses entraînements quotidiens. Détendu, lavé, frais et dispo, il était sorti de son bain, avait attaché une petite serviette autour de sa taille, et s'apprêtait à aller chercher quelques habits quand une charmante silhouette blonde ouvrit brusquement la porte pour se jeter sur lui. Ce serait mentir de prétendre que Zoro ne l'avait pas fortement souhaiter … mais ce qui s'est passé n'a rien à voir avec les retrouvailles tendres et sensuelles qu'il avait imaginé ! Notre blondinet favori était dans un léger état de panique, fuyant probablement un "indésirable", et s'était précipité à l'intérieur de la pièce, la croyant vide. Il s'est donc pris de plein fouet le Marimo stationné ici même et l'avait entraîné dans la baignoire pas encore vidée.

Zoro, plus que surpris, se retrouva les fesses dans l'eau, et un Sanji à califourchon sur lui. Malheureusement, la rencontre entre sa tête et le mur ne lui permit pas d'apprécier pleinement ce contact.

Sanji, lui, eu tout le loisir d'en profiter.

_De l'eau. Baignoire. Que ? Y'avait quelqu'un dans la salle de bain ? Ah, je suis trempé. Lui aussi apparemment, il a pas eu le temps de sécher... LUI ? Putain mais c'est pas vrai ? Deux semaines que j'arrive à l'éviter et voilà que je me retrouve collé contre son torse … nu … oh mon dieu. Sanji, lève toi immédiatement. Il est encore sonné par le choc, il ne remarquera rien. Vite lève toi ! Ne regarde pas en bas … ne regarde pas ses pectoraux, ni sa cicatrice, ni ses abdominaux, ni ses hanches, ni sa … serviette qui n'a pas tenu et qui a mit les voiles. Au secours. Il est nu, il est trempé, il est juste sous moi et … j'arrive pas à bouger ! Ni même à respirer, je deviens grave. Une fois sorti de cette situation, je vais voir Chopper, il saura surement me donner un traitement contre … le dérèglement hormonal ou une connerie du genre. _

« - COOOOORNICHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS ! »

On l'avait tous oublié celui là tiens. Sanji sortit vaguement de sa torpeur, suffisamment pour se retrouver plaqué au fond de la baignoire, préalablement vidée par la chute de deux spécimens masculins bien en chair.

« - Oï Zoro ! T'as pas vu Sanji ? Il veut pas me donner de cornichons !

- Non je l'ai pas vu, j'essaye de prendre un bain là, tu vois... ferme la porte en partant.

- Bon baaaiiin ! »

Le bretteur, pas pudique pour un sou, se retourna vers le cuistot, maintenant en dessous de lui.

« - Bon maintenant, on peut parler.

- … je … Zoro …

- Oui je t'ai taquiné avec l'histoire du "Papa, Maman", mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'évites constamment depuis deux semaines. Tu m'attires c'est vrai. Mais tu me crois capable de te violer ?

- … c'est que je …

- Oui bon, c'est vrai, je suis à poil, presque allongé sur toi, dans une baignoire. Le contexte mis à part, est ce que j'ai eu des gestes déplacés ? Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, Sanji.

- Zoro, je …

- Je sais que j'aurai du te le faire savoir d'une manière un peu plus sérieuse. Mais ça me tentait trop de pouvoir te taquiner. J'en ai profité, et ça ne t'a pas plu, je suis désolé.

- En fait, …

- Je voulais juste que tu saches que, même si j'ai des affinités pour toi, je ne tenterai rien.

- TU VAS ME LAISSER PARLER, OUI ? »

Zoro avait parlé rapidement, comme pressé d'en finir, il était surtout mal à l'aise. Il avait mal vécu la distance que Sanji avait mit entre eux et ne comprenait pas où et quand il avait fauté.

Sanji avait été touché par ce petit discours, même s'il aurait bien aimé en caser une. Il est mignon le marimo, à rougir et s'excuser comme ça, mais il ne sait pas que c'est loin d'être sa faute.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait qui puisse me faire du mal...

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'approches plus ?

- C'est … gênant …

- De m'approcher ?

- DE TE RÉPONDRE CRETIN !

- ah.

- Cela dit, c'est gênant de t'approcher aussi ... »

Silence pesant. Zoro se décida à bouger et attrapa le blond sous les aisselles, il le sortit de la baignoire et commença à le déshabiller.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- T'es trempé, je te sèche. »

Sanji ne dis plus rien et se laissa faire.

* * *

*se cache* ... alors ?


	2. Réponse aux Reviews

Hélas non, mes chers compagnons (compagnones ?), ceci n'est pas la suite de ma fanfiction …. qui a dit "Boouuuh" ? … Je tenais juste à exprimer ma surprise quant au nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçu … chacune d'entre elles m'ont fait hurlé de bonheur, je vous l'assure (j'ai des témoins … qui sont sourds maintenant)

C'est parce que je suis réellement heureuse que je me vois obligée de répondre à touuut le monde et même à ceux qui n'ont jamais lu ma fanfiction pour cause de "non-connexion-à-internet", de "mince, le riz crame" ou encore "One Piece ? Kesskecé ?"(= mes grands parents quoi !)

Petit soucis, la plupart des gentils gens (oui, je suis un tantinet naïf sauf quand je conçois du lemon) ne sont pas enregistrés, donc, même en m'excitant comme un psychopathe en manque de viande fraiche sur un bouton "Reply" imaginaire, je ne pourrai leur faire parvenir une réponse …. snifouille.

C'est pourquoi, je vais répondre à tout le monde, ici, maintenant, en direct live ! C'est parti !

[juste comme ça, je la continue ma fiction, vous m'avez plus que soutenu, c'est très motivant !]

à Pantera-Sama :

Les cornichons c'est le bien ! Bizarrement, dans mon pauvre esprit, cornichons et lemon s'associent souvent ! [ne pas chercher à comprendre] Thank You !

À Tara Baxter Cullen :

Maintenant que Sanji et Zoro sont lié pour le meilleur et pour le pire (surtout pour le meilleur … héhéhé) moi aussi j'attends avec impatiente leur « moment d'intimité » … comment ça, c'est moi l'auteur ?

à Caidy-chan :

Sincèrement ravie que tu ais rigolé ! Même si j'ai l'impression que cette fiction là est moins drôle que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire … C'est dommage, je suis pas très doué quand il s'agit de faire des trucs sérieux (et c'est moins plaisant à écrire … selon moi)

Nami a un fabuleux caractère, j'adore lui trouver des répliques qui tuent ! Et le coup du « Je fais du catch donc j'ai toujours raison » … j'en suis fière !

À Nekobaka :

Luffy est mon entremetteur officiel ! Sans lui, bah déjà Sanji et Zoro ne se seraient jamais rencontré, et puis, j'aimerai bien écrire une fic' où il contribue consciemment au Zosan !

À Nobody-Owen :

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK ! C'est ce que je craignais ! OCC ! Aaah seigneur j'ai honte !

Pour répondre plus sérieusement, je pense qu'il faut exagérer le caractère et le comportement des personnages si je veux suivre mes idées de fictions débile. Cependant, j'avoue que je maîtrise pas encore suffisamment les personnages pour leur rendre justice …

Pour les cornichons... ça vient d'une autre fiction où Luffy est un véritable accro. Mais faut pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi, moi même, je l'ignore …

à Juju :

la suiteeeuh … elle va arriver, j'ai la motiv', j'ai le temps, ça ira vite ! Je te remercie d'avoir posté une review !

À Megy-chan :

Content que tu ais apprécié ! J'ai horreur de faire du OOC quand c'est pas intentionnel mais … dans le cadre de mon humour débile, il faut bien que j'accentue un peu leurs caractères, et comme je le disais un peu plus haut … je suis pas encore au top avec leurs personnalités.

À Luffy :

SPECE DE TARÉ ! XD Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis si tu veux que je te fasse à bouffer hein !

Mais t'inquiète, je te ferai ton heure de gloire … peut être !

Faut qu'on se revoit pendant les vacances, et plus longtemps cette fois !

À Misi-chan :

Si je t'ai fait rire, c'est que j'ai atteint mon objectif. J'en suis très heureuse !

À K3lly-y :

Aaaah, désolée de t'avoir frustrée … mais j'avoue que j'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer ensuite ! Haha ! (J'aime quand on me supplie … niark niark) Je fais que de l'improvisation à chaque fois, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis très irrégulier dans le postage de mes fanfic' ! La suite arrive bientôt ! (du moins, je l'espère)

à Nat-kun :

Si tu veux, je peux te sécher "à la Zoro" … GNÉÉ ? oups, j'ai pensé tout haut … héhé (oui oui, je sais, je suis pervers jusqu'à la moelle … mais c'est si bon ! *se mange la porte en sortant*)

à Miya :

J'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour mes titres, c'est pour ça que des fois, ça peut paraître un peu décalé par rapport à ma fiction … mais en général, ce décalage me plait ! Ravi de t'avoir fait rire !

À BoOow :

Traumatisé, Sanji va l'être encore plus ! Merci pour ta review ! (au passage, j'adoooore ton pseudo !)

à Madoka :

Je fais pas les choses à moitié, y'a rien de plus frustrant qu'une serviette autour de la taille à Zoro ! Donc, comme je suis Dieu (et modeste), je l'enlève ! MUAHAHAHAHAHA !

À Elia Noshi :

C'est fou, Sanji est mon personnage préféré, et pourtant, je prends un malin plaisir à le torturer dans tous les sens possible ! Je suis très content que ma fic' soit à ton goût ! La suite arrive bientôt !

À Paopu-boy et Petit-coeur :

SANS DECONNER ? VOUS AVEZ DOUBLÉ MA FICTION ? AAAAH MAIS C'EST D'ENFER ! J'adooooore ! Si j'avais su que des gens s'éclateraient à faire ça sur MA fiction ! Haaaan je suis trop conteeeeeeente ! *court de partout* Mais faut vous enregistrer ! Même avec les imprévus ! (exemple sympa le « "ah, pu*ain, me suis niqu* le coude" »)

N'ayez crainte, le coup des "bébés" c'est un grand classique et … c'est prévu !

à Aliis0on :

Merci pour le compliment ! Et très heureux de t'avoir "surpris" à ma façon, les éclats de rire sont mon objectif !

À 23 :

Merci beaucoup ! La suite arrive !

À Cam :

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi ! C'est le couple PARFAIT !

À Nuu-chan :

Avec un "s'il te plait", on peut tout faire ! Vos désirs sont des ordres ! La suite ne tardera pas !


	3. La suite, enfin !

LA SUITE ! LA SUITE ! LA SUITE ! ... aaaarh j'en peux plus. C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de mal à faire un lemon. Honte sur moi ! En espèrant que ce soit à votre goût, je vous souhaite, chers lecteurs/lectrices, une agréable lecture. Moi je vais tranquillement agoniser dans mon coin...

oh ! ET JOYEUX NOËL A VOUS ! (comment ça je suis en retard ? on est pas à 3 jours près !)

* * *

Tout d'abord méfiant, le blondinet resta aux aguets avant de constater que … et bien effectivement, il se faisait sécher. Et Dieu qu'il séchait bien. La serviette parcourait son torse, comme la tendre caresse d'un nuage. (Les mugiwaras utilisent des assouplissants pour le linge) Glissant sur ses épaules avant de descendre effleurer les flanc, la serviette finit rapidement par laisser place aux mains. Mains étonnamment douces qui découvraient ce corps, les creux comme les bosses, parcourant les courbes, une fois, puis deux, comme pour être sur de ne pas l'oublier. Zoro apprenait son corps. Concentré, détendu, il dévorait Sanji avec les yeux et le dessinait avec les paumes, ses doigts suivant chaque trait, chaque ombre, chaque muscle, aussi méticuleusement que s'il s'occupait de ses sabres. Le cuisinier se trouvait étrangement calme, après tout, le bretteur ne faisait que le sécher, rien que le sécher … n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi Zoro relevait il sa tête, pourquoi Sanji rapprochait lui même son visage, pourquoi leurs lèvres leurs paraissaient seules et abandonnées ? Les yeux mi-clos, ils réduisirent la distance les séparant et …

POV Zoro : Uh ? C'est poilu !  
POV Sanji : Gné ? C'est quoi cette haleine de cornichon ?

Luffy décolla ses lèvres de celles de Sanji.

« - C'est bien gentil Sanji, mais ça vaut pas mes cornichons ! J'en veux encore ! »

Zoro ouvrit brusquement les yeux et aperçu qu'il avait le nez dans la chevelure de son capitaine. Il poussa un mélodieux "UUUUUAAARGH" avant de se ramasser tout aussi mélodieusement sur le sol glissant. Sanji préféra la fuite (et je le comprends) vis à vis de la situation plus qu'embarrassante envers l'escrimeur et son capitaine.

Sanji retourna promptement dans son sanctuaire, avec l'intention de passer ses nerfs sur la pièce de bœuf destinée à être servie au repas de midi. Luffy ne se fit pas attendre.

« - Sanjiiiiii ! Cornichons !

- Tu pourrais au moins paraître concerné par la situation Luffy …

- Quelle situation ?

- On s'est un peu, juste un peu, embrassé …

- Oui et alors ? Ça me dispense de cornichons ?

- Laisse tomber … non ! Laisse pas tomber ! T'as dit que tu préférais les cornichons à mes baisers ?

- Bah c'est bon les cornichons !

- Je te signale que j'embrasse très bien !

- Oui mais je veux des cornichons !

- Toutes les jeunes femmes que j'ai séduite ont été transportées par mes baisers !

- Elles connaissaient pas les cornichons alors …

- Tu vas la fermer oui ?

- Cornichons ! »

Fatigué et énervé par la réaction de son capitaine quelque peu borné, Sanji plaqua ses mains contre les joues élastiques et embrassa fougueusement le-dit homme caoutchouc ! Oui d'accord, c'est contraire à ces principes, surtout vu son état mental relativement instable en ce moment. Rappelez vous, qui a évité tout contact avec un certain marimo pendant deux semaines ? Qui s'est retrouvé, dans une baignoire, avec ce même marimo, beaucoup plus dénudé cette fois ci ? Qui a faillit embrasser ce marimo à poil (toujours lui ! Décidément !) ? Et surtout qui en a fait une maladie, parce qu'étant un dragueur invétéré, il préfère de loin la compagnie des femmes, leurs jolies silhouette, leur douceur ... Sanji craquait. Il ne comprenait plus ses réactions et ses envies. Et dans l'immédiat, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il roulait une pelle à Luffy. Enfin si, il avait insulté sa réputation... Mais c'est pas suffisant pour expliquer ce contact buccal ! Oh et puis merde, laissons tomber les réflexions pour le moment et appliquons nous à convaincre ce crétin en pantacourt que Kuroashi no Sanji est un dieu pour les baisers.

C'est à ce moment là, que Roronoa Zoro, également connu comme chasseur de pirates, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon, rentra dans la cuisine où se déroulait une étrange "activité culinaire".

« - Sanji ! Je … ah ! Je dérange peut être ? »

Sanji se détacha des lèvres de Luffy et se tourna vers le bretteur.

« - Nan ! Tout va bien !

- C'est pour ça que tu veux plus m'approcher ?

- Quoi ? T'es jaloux ? Tu veux un bisou aussi ?

- Tu … te sens bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sanji agrippa les épaules de Zoro et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de l'épéiste...

.

Il tombèrent follement amoureux, se marièrent et vécurent heureux pour toujours.

.

Un peu hâtif comme fin, non ?

.

Prématuré oui.

.

Qui a dit : "Où est le lemon ?"

.

Mon inconscient peut être...

.

Je crois que je suis aussi pété que Sanji tiens.

.

Enfin, si Sanji se met à embrasser Zoro à chaque fois qu'il est pété, je vais lui offrir un sachet de cocaïne tiens ! Et pas qu'un !

.

Ouiiii c'est bon ! Je continue ! Je voulais juste faire une pause, j'ai le droit non ?

.

Non … Aaaah, vous êtes cruels !

.

Allez c'est reparti !

Bien. Il se sentait bien. Il y a une seconde à peine, il frôlait la crise de nerf. Ses interrogations le tourmentaient à tel point qu'il en était malade. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait collé contre lui, lèvres contre lèvres, yeux fermés, dégustant l'instant. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti cette sensation de plénitude, rien ne comptait plus que ce léger contact, peut être prude, mais tellement agréable. Et tout s'effondra, quand Zoro brisa ce contact.

« - Je confirme, tu te sens plus. »

Il voulut tout de même réconforter le blondinet qui approchait dangereusement du stade "dépression nerveuse". Celui ci le bouscula violemment, et sortit en trombe de la cuisine, tant pis pour le repas ! Il était hors de lui, terriblement en colère contre lui même pour avoir réagit ainsi, contre l'épéiste pour avoir rompu leur baiser, contre Luffy pour avoir voler tous les bocaux à cornichons, contre Eichiiro Oda pour ne pas l'avoir casé plus tôt avec Marimo (je suis pas sur que ce soit Sanji qui pense ça …) ... Il embrassa Usopp qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine à la recherche de Luffy, tant qu'à faire, il allait finir la tournée des bisous ! Ça lui a si bien réussit jusqu'ici ! Il tourna la tête vers Chopper qui le regardait bizarrement … Oui mais non, faut pas pousser. Il se détourna du petit renne, et alla méditer parmi les mandariniers de Nami. Il entama sa méditation en s'explosant le crâne contre le tronc du premier pauvre arbre venu. Dommage pour lui, le jeune cuistot ne vit pas venir le poing de Nami.

Après un léger coma et quelques secondes de silence.

« - Désolé Nami-san...

- Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas l'évidence ?

- … l'évidence ?

- Que tu es attiré par les hommes. »

Si il s'attendait à celle là. Nami ne lui laissa pas le temps de bégayer quoique ce soit.

« - Zoro te fait des avances, au lieu de lui éclater la tête, tu es gêné et tu l'évites. Deux semaines après, tu te mets à distribuer des baisers à tous les mecs que tu croises. Excuse moi, mais ça prête à confusion !

- Nami-san, je …

- Je vais te dire ce que je pense, tu craques pour Zoro, autant que lui pour toi. Sauf que tu n'assumes pas, et tu préfère te triturer les méninges comme tout blond de ton espèce.

- … quoi ?

- et puis, Robin, les lecteurs et moi, on commence à en avoir marre d'attendre. Tu comptes passer quand à l'acte ?

- HEIN ?

- Oublie. Cette réplique n'était pas prévue dans le script.

- Je me disais aussi.

- QUOIQU'IL EN SOIT. Bouge tes fesses, va parler à Zoro. En attendant, je vais me faire une … citronnade. » (l'auteure aussi aime beaucoup le "citron" niark niark)

Sanji se retrouva, dieu sait comment, sur la poupe du navire avec, en face de lui, un marimo endormi. Les paroles de Nami l'avait secoué et surtout réveillé. Une partie de lui-même voulait s'enfuir en courant et à la nage, tandis que l'autre partie, bien éveillée maintenant, voulait ligoter le bretteur dans son sommeil pour le déshabiller et le tartiner de tout plein de trucs sucrés et appétissants. Dingue, il était dingue, et il était surtout amoureux. Et merde. Le grand amour, le coup de foudre, l'histoire romantique du prince charmant et de sa belle princesse … PRINCESSE MES FESSES ! (oh, ça rime !) Le marimo, la tête de mousse, la tronche de gazon, Roronoa Zoro … il était tombé amoureux de sa belle gueule … d'algue. Tout doucement, il s'approcha du visage de sa "dulcinée" aux cheveux émeraudes.

Roronoa Zoro ouvrit les yeux, et crut son rêve se prolonger un instant en apercevant le visage de son cuistot favori.

Sanji vit que le bretteur s'était réveillé, et décida d'entamer la conversation. Mais … que dire ? Il ouvrit la bouche et … les mots sortirent tout seul.

« - Fais moi l'amour, Zoro. »

.

BUG.

.

Oui bug.

.

Si Sanji pense « Putain, mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

Pour ma part, je pense « Putain, mais qu'est ce que j'écris ? »

.

Zoro était scotché, Sanji était scotché, et moi, j'ai besoin d'un bon verre de scotch pour continuer.

« - GYAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Moi je veux bien Sanji, mais c'est pas maintenant qu'il faut crier...

- MAIS POURQUOI J'AI DIS CAAAAA ?

- Peut être parce que tu le penses ?

- J'T'AI PAS CAUSÉ À TOI !

- Ah si ! À l'instant ! Pour me dire que tu voulais avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi !

- ...

- Je t'avais dit que le sexe c'est important dans une vie de couple.

- Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Le mariage, c'est l'étape d'après non ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux pas m'épouser ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? Dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

- Gné.

- Oublie, je sais plus où j'ai vu ça...

- Oui, et bien, pour le moment, j'ai surtout le pire.

- N'aie crainte, ma chère épouse, le meilleur arrive !

- De un, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou je te castre. De deux, remets ton pantalon, je le sens pas, là, ici, maintenant, EN PUBLIC.

- T'as pas tord... J'adore ton sens pratique, chérie ! Je regrette pas de t'avoir épousé !

- Toi … tu as bu de l'eau de mer. » (1)

Zoro se leva et souleva son ex-futur-amant à la façon "jeune mariée". Cette dernière marmonna une phrase qui ressemblait à « Non mais qu'est ce qu'il est con ! ». Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Nami.

« - ON VA PAS FAIRE CA DANS LA CHAMBRE DE NAMI-SAN !

- Pourquoi pas ? Y'a un lit. Je veux pas que notre première fois se fasse sur un plancher.

- Et dans la chambre des garçons ?

- Tu veux vraiment tenter des acrobaties sur hamac ?

- … pardonne moi, Nami-saaaan ... »

Le jeune épéiste déposa délicatement son précieux colis sur le lit. Il regarda sa "conquête".

« - Sanji. Je veux pas te forcer. Mais j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment envie. Pas de regrets ?

- … SI ! Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Il blaguait bien évidemment. C'était pour dissimuler le malaise. Le malaise d'un homme qui s'aperçoit qu'il est amoureux d'un autre homme, et qui s'apprête à lui offrir son corps. Tout ça en moins de 5 minutes, décidément, l'auteure adore les scénarios pas du tout tirés par les cheveux.

_Ribambelle d'Okamas miniatures qui agitent des panneaux avec inscrit « LEMON » dessus._

Zoro s'allongea doucement sur lui et l'embrassa. Il voulait lui faire sentir son corps, il voulait que son blondinet sente sa présence, comme pour lui dire que cette fois, c'est vrai, c'est réel. Sanji fut à nouveau subjugué par la plénitude qu'apportait le baiser, cette fois ci, amplifiée par ce corps si désirable qui le dominait tendrement. Le bretteur lui retira doucement sa chemise pour revenir ensuite se coller contre lui, laissant leur corps faire connaissance. Torse contre torse, ils apprenaient à savourer ses nouvelles sensations. Sensations qui se multiplièrent quand Zoro lâcha la bouche de son amant pour aller torturer son cou, avec maintes léchouilles et autres morsures. Et la torture continua, lorsque cette bouche descendit, avec une lenteur insupportable, le long des clavicules, survolant les pectoraux pour, finalement, se préoccuper des petits bouts de chair qui commençaient à durcir sous le plaisir.  
Et du plaisir, Sanji en avait à revendre. Il se cambrait, se tortillait, gémissait, il tentait de se dérober à son "agresseur" et, paradoxalement, il cherchait toujours et encore plus de sensations. Il s'enivrait de ces mains qui s'occupaient de ses pectoraux tandis que la langue de son marimo suivait tranquillement les abdominaux pour arriver … fatalement … vers son pantalon.

Sir Roronoa perdit soudainement une partie de sa patience, et ses mains descendirent brusquement saisir cette ceinture, obstacle à son bien-être sexuel.

Sanji se redressa d'un coup, comme surpris de la tournure des évènements, et demanda naïvement :

« - ZORO ! Même le pantalon ?

- Tu m'expliques comment je fais si je laisse le froc ?

- … je …

- Détends toi... »

Il embrassa son Uke qui se rallongea, un peu plus rassuré.

Sous l'assaut du marimo, le pantalon ne fit pas long feu et alla rejoindre son amie la chemise, sur le sol. Il ne restait que le boxer. Le cuisinier haletait de plus en plus fort, non plus par plaisir, mais par appréhension de ce qui allait suivre. Son dominant semblait perdre patience à chaque seconde qui passait. Il le voyait suer, et souffler plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire, au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait son corps. Sanji savait pertinemment ce dont l'épéiste avait envie, et il voulait lui donner. Il se redressa, embrassa son Zoro et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Il l'aida à se débarrasser de toutes les couches de tissu... et aperçu l'objet de ses convoitises … ou pas.

« - Oh mon Dieu …

- Tu peux m'appeler Zoro, tu sais …  
-C'est … énorme !

- Hmmm, tu en as de la chance hein ?

- PAS DU TOUT ! Ne t'approche pas de moi avec ... ÇA ! »

À quatre pattes sur le lit, Sanji essaya de s'éloigner, avant de se faire plaquer, le ventre contre le matelas, par un Marimo excité. Les mains du-dit Marimo s'empressèrent de virer le boxer du cuistot. Enfin nus. Zoro caressa le membre tendu de son uke chéri et remarqua un petit flacon sur la table de chevet. À côté de celui ci, un papier avec une inscription : "En cas de lemon. Bonne chance. Nami". Le bretteur avait beau ignoré ce qu'était un "lemon", il comprit rapidement l'utilité du flacon en question … et surtout ce qu'il contenait. Il s'en saisit tandis que son amant était à la merci de ses caresses, parfois douces, parfois plus vigoureuses. Afin de mieux ressentir ses délicieux attouchements, il se cambra, la joue collée contre le matelas, les reins le plus haut possible. Position qui, malgré lui, était très excitante. Et le jeune épéiste en profita. Les doigts enduits de lubrifiant, il inséra son index dans cette chair étroite. Sanji hoqueta de surprise.

Non ce n'était pas douloureux, grâce à ce miraculeux produit. C'en était même agréable quand cette présence en lui se mit à bouger. Rapidement suivi d'un deuxième doigt, Sanji pu apprécier des mouvements de ciseaux et autres préparations. Il commença même à bouger ses hanches, toujours obnubilé par ces nouvelles sensations, qui l'emmènent, malgré lui, encore plus loin dans la luxure.

Zoro n'en menait pas large, il devait bien préparer son uke mais les mouvements et gémissements de celui ci l'excitait au plus haut point. Et l'attente devenait … douloureuse. Toute patience avait disparu. Il retira ses doigts, vida le pot de lubrifiant sur son membre endolori par le manque d'attention, et le pressa contre l'entrée de Sanji.

« - Oooh, Seigneur …

- Détends toi j'ai dit.

- Je suis d'accord pour le faire avec toi, Zoro... MAIS C'EST GIGANTESQUE ! AVOUE QUE J'AI LE DROIT DE M'INQUIETER POUR LE SORT DE MON...

- CORNICHOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

À travers l'unique hublot, les deux cocos aperçurent un cornichon tomber, suivit de leur capitaine, en pleurs. Celui ci, voulant à tout prix sauver son précieux cucurbitaceae, avait sauté à l'eau oubliant sa malédiction.

« - Qu'est ce que … ? »

Sanji n'eut pas le temps de finir car son dominant profita de cette distraction (ni bienvenue, ni malvenue, tout simplement … bizarrement venue) et le retourna sur le dos. Voyant le cuistot toujours aussi deux de tension, il le pénétra avec toute la délicatesse dont il était encore capable. Je dois avouer qu'à ce niveau là, il ne pensait plus avec son cerveau mais plutôt avec ses hormones. Et ces coquines lui dictaient de pilonner le malheureux Uke. Mais Zoro aimait trop le cuistot pour lui faire subir ça lors d'une première fois, il l'aimait même tout court. Alors il pris son temps, le pénétra doucement, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues du blond. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il prit Sanji dans ses bras, dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante.

Douloureux, oui, c'était douloureux. Les caresses de son meneur n'y faisaient rien, il avait mal, c'était trop grand, trop gros, il n'avait jamais pensé que ce soit si désagréable. Il voulut arrêter …

Et regretta immédiatement cette pensée. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin, il avait envie de le faire, pour lui, pour Zoro. La douleur ne durera qu'un temps, il le savait. Le blond prit une grande inspiration, s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant et se détendit … un instant après, il tenta un mouvement par lui même : il releva les reins, et s'empala à nouveau sur le sexe de son partenaire. Le cuisinier esquissa un sourire quand il entendit le bretteur pousser un long gémissement. Il se mouvait plus facilement, la douleur en partie dissipée. Pour taquiner son marimo, il lui lécha les lèvres avant de dire :  
« - Tu vas pas me laisser faire le travail tout seul, non ? »

Zoro sourit comme un psychopathe, le plaqua contre le lit et commença à le pilonner, évacuant toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé pendant les préliminaires. C'était violent, oui c'était brutal, mais qu'est ce que c'était bon. Sanji le sentait en lui, il sentait le plaisir du Seme autant que son propre plaisir. Il hurla, quand le bretteur toucha CE point sensible. Et il voulait hurler à nouveau, quitte à réveiller Ao Kiji qui faisait sa sieste dans une des salles du QG de la Marine. Alors il bougea ses hanches, de manière à accompagner les mouvements de bassin de Zoro.

Ainsi commença la danse finale. La tête rejetée en arrière, haletant, criant, exprimant de toutes les façons sa dépendance, Sanji était littéralement submergé. Zoro, lui, se lâchait totalement, ses coups de reins devenaient plus puissants, plus intenses, il allait venir, il allait le marquer sien.

Et vint l'extase, ils se libérèrent dans un orgasme commun. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, haletant, leurs corps n'étant plus lié que par la sueur et le sperme. Après s'être remis de leur exercice physique, Marimo demanda :

« - Alors ?... Heureuse ?

- … mouais.

- Comment ça "mouais" ?

- J'ai connu mieux …

- HEIN ? Mais … je croyais que … enfin, que tu avais jamais … je veux dire … je pensais que ...

- Je plaisante, Tête d'algue. C'était trop … bon.

- Ah bah tout de même !

- Zoro ?

- Hmmm ?

- … Je t'aime.

- T'en as mis du temps dis donc ! Et il a fallut que tu roules une paloche à tous les mecs de l'équipage pour t'en rendre compte ! Bravo !

- Tu pourrais AU MOINS faire preuve d'un tout petit peu de romantisme !

- Je t'aime aussi, Baka ! Et moi, j'ai pas eu besoin qu'une rouquine vienne me dire ce que je ressens.

- Que … ? Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai lu la fanfic'.

- Gné ?

- Non laisse tomber, ça non plus c'était pas dans le script. »

Sanji poussa un soupir et posa la tête contre le torse de son amant. Bercé par les battements de cœur, il s'endormit, soulagé, et heureux.

.

.

.

Sur le pont du Merry Go, Chopper administrait les premiers soins à un Usopp évanoui, probablement très (trop) étonné par le baiser échangé avec Sanji. Arriva alors un Luffy trempé mais tout sourire. Devant le regard interrogatif du petit renne, le capitaine s'exclama :

« - ON VA AVOIR UN PETIT FRÈRE OU UNE PETITE SOEUR ! »

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que le délire entre Luffy et les cornichons est ... inexplicable. C'est venu comme ça au cours de l'écriture des Chroniques du Capitaine Usopp et que ... et bien ... y'a rien à dire. Les cornichons c'est fun, les cornichons + Luffy c'est encore plus fun ... Il serait temps d'aller voir un psychiatre ... peut être ...

(1) petit clin d'oeil à "La Route d'Eldorado", un dessin animé splendide et tordant !

Je tiens à m'excuser envers Paopu-Boy et Petit-coeur, je n'ai pas trouvé de contexte pour placer le "Comment on fait les bébés"... du coup, j'ai du le tourner à ma façon. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même la doubler cette fiction ! (sans déconner, je trouve ça trop mortel ! doubler des fanfic' ! doubler ma fanfic' ! c'est trop flatteur !)


End file.
